Another First Love
by Chibi sayoe
Summary: Setelah mengetahui perasaan Gaara yang sesungguhnya, Nejipun belajar untuk merelakan Gaara bersama Naruto. Namun kebahagiaan Naruto dan Gaara tidak bertahan lama ketika sosok Pemuda lain hadir di dalam kehidupan keluarganya. SeQuel First Love
1. Chapter 1

Minna… Ini adalah fanfict chibi yang ke-4

Heum… semoga fanfict ini berkesan di hati Minna-san

* * *

Summary : Setelah mengetahui perasaan Gaara yang sesungguhnya, Nejipun belajar untuk merelakan Gaara bersama Naruto. Namun kebahagiaan Naruto dan Gaara tidak bertahan lama ketika sosok _Pemuda_ lain hadir di dalam kehidupan keluarganya.

Rated : T

Pair : NaruGaa slight NeJiSasu

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, MXM, Rape, TYPO

Disclaimer : milik Masashi Kishimotoseorang

Fic ini punya Chibi

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah dimana suara burung-burung yang berkicau membangunkan sosok pemuda manis yang tengah tertidur lelap disamping suaminya yang sudah mendampinginya selama 2 bulan terakhir.

Ya, Sabaku Gaara atau lebih tepatnya sekarang Ny. Uzumaki itu mulai merenggangkan badan ketika dirasakan mual yang teramat sangat sehingga diapun berlari menuju toilet. Suara berisik di toilet rupanya membangunkan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Umh…Nghh…Gaara?" Naruto tampak mencari sosok yang selalu menemaninya tidur itu

Saat didengarnya suara di toilet, maka segeralah ia menuju kesana.

"Hooooeeekkk… Hooooeeekkk…"

"Gaara! Kau kenapa?" mengelus-elus punggung Gaara

"Aku tidak ta.. Hoooeekkk…"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit saja."

"Tid… Hoooeekkk…"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Naruto segera menyiapkan mobilnya dan membawa Gaara ke RS Konoha.

"Aku benar-benar heran." Ucap Tsunade

"Ada apa, Tsunade-baachan? Gaara tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto sementara Gaara baru keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto

"Hm… Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada kalian?"

"Apa penyakitku kambuh lagi, Tsunade-sensei?" ujar Gaara dengan ekspresi takut

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja kau hamil, Gaara."

"AAPAAA?!" kata Gaara dan Naruto bersamaan

"Aku tahu kalian kaget. Aku juga baru pertama kali ini menumakan kasus seperti ini. Aku ingin kal…"

"Yatta! Gaara, kau dengar itu?! Kau dengar?! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah, Gaara! Menjadi Ayah!" seru Naruto kegirangan

"Hentikan sifat bodohmu itu." Balas Gaara

"Biar saja, aku tidak peduli. Sayang, cepatlah keluar. Tou-san tak sabar ingin menggendongmu." Mengelus perut Gaara yang masih rata

BLEETTAAK!

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara?" ujarnya ketika Gaara menjitak dengan penuh sayang?

"Dengarkan penjelasan Tsunade-sensei sampai selesai, Naruto."

"Haaah… Kalian ini benar-benar…" kata Tsunade menghela nafas

"Lalu apa ada yang perlu kami ketahui lagi?" tanya Gaara

"Ya, seperti kataku tadi. Ini adalah kasus yang jarang aku temui. Jadi aku ingin kau check up rutin seminggu sekali. Berhubung usia kandunganmu masih satu bulan jadi hindari pekerjaan berat, kelelahan dan stress. Ah, juga perhatikan gizi dan kesehatanmu. Ini juga menjadi tugasmu, Naruto."

"Hai'! Apapun untuk mereka berdua."

"Ini aku resepkan obat untuk mual dan beberapa vitamin. Naruto, pastikan Gaara meminumnya dengan teratur."

"Arigatou, Tsunade-baachan."

Setelah menebus obat dari Tsunade merekapun memutuskan untuk mampir ke swalayan. Gaara takjub dengan perubahan sikap Naruto. Dia menjadi protektif saat bersama dengan Gaara dan lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih makanan.

"Nah Gaara, kau mau makan buah apa? Sayurnya mungkin lebih baik kalau kita beli dengan variasi warna. Dan juga dag…"

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu kan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena kau menjadi sosok Naruto yang tidak aku kenal."

"Aku hanya ingin kalian berdua dapat yang terbaik, makanya aku akan berusaha menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk kalian." Mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto membuat hati Gaara tersentuh dan diapun membiarkan suaminya itu berbelanja untuk makan malam nanti.

"Nanti kita makan siang dimana?" tanya Gaara

"Hem… Apa ada yang kau inginkan, Gaara?"

"Etto…Mmm… Kita makan ramen saja."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat suka ramen?"

"Ya aku suka, tapi bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku ingin mencoba."

"Baiklah."

Entah kenapa Gaara ingin mencoba makanan kesukaan suaminya itu. Segeralah mereka berangkat menuju warung ramen Ichiraku, tempat langganan Naruto.

"Selamat datang. Oh, Naruto. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tidak mampir. Apa pekerjaanmu banyak sekali?" tanya Paman Teuchi

"Ya, begitulah. Duduklah, Gaara." ujar Naruto setelah menarik satu kursi untuk Gaara

"Sekarang aku mengerti." kata paman Teuchi setelah melihat Gaara

"Mengerti apanya?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tampaknya kau sudah mempunyai istri yang manis. Kau tak pernah kemari pasti karena sering dimasakkan makanan yang enak oleh istrimu ini. Iya kan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu," Naruto gelagapan dan wajahnya memanas. Sementara Gaara hanya diam dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ayah? Jangan menggoda mereka seperti itu." Ujar Ayame

"Ah, gomen." ucap paman Teuchi

"Selamat datang..um.." Ayame nampak berpikir sejenak, "Ny. Uzumaki," Ucap Ayame pada Gaara.

Blush! Wajah Naruto bahkan Gaara memerah mendengarnya.

"Sudah! Aku pesan ramen! Kau mau yang seperti apa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh pada Gaara.

"…" Gaara hanya diam.

"Paman, aku minta yang tidak pedas, tidak banyak minyaknya, dan perbanyak sayuran serta daging untuk Gaara." Cerocos Naruto, sementara Gaara hanya memandangnya dengan senyum

"Ho~ Tak ku sangka Naruto yang ceroboh dan keras kepala bisa jadi sangat perhatian." Ucap Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Kalau ada apa-apa dengan kandungan Gaara, aku bisa diomeli Tsunade-sensei karena dianggap tidak bisa jadi suami yang baik dan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Ah…" Naruto segera menutup mulutnya

Wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus, menyadari ucapannya barusan. Naruto melirik Gaara dengan ujung matanya. Gaarapun demikian, hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka merah. Pemandangan itu membuat gelak tawa meluncur dari ayah dan anak yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Ini, ramen khusus untuk Ny. Uzumaki." Kata Ayame sembari meletakkan mangkok ramen di depan Gaara

"Panggil Gaara saja." Ucap Gaara

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu."

"Aku tid…"

"Baiklah, Gaara-chan. Selamat menikmati." Ujar Ayame sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang cengo dan Naruto yang berusaha menahan tawanya

"Kalau kau tertawa maka kau akan mati, Naruto."

"Go…Gomen."

* * *

Berita tentang kehamilan Gaara segera terdengar ke telinga Temari dan Kankuro. Merekapun bergegas datang kerumah Gaara dan Naruto.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Gaara yang sedang mencuci bergegas menuju pintu, "Ya, sia…"

"GAAAAAAAARAAAAA!" teriak Temari sambil memeluk Gaara

"Ne…Nee-san?"

"Apa benar kau hamil?"

"Um… itu…"

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan didalam saja." Ujar Kankuro

Gaarapun mempersilahkan kedua kakaknya untuk masuk kedalam

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kankuro

"Bagaimana apanya?" kata Gaara berbalik tanya, "Ini." Menghidangkan teh dan beberapa kue

"Nee-chan senang kau jadi pintar masak, Gaara."

"Nee-san jangan memotong pembicaraan." Kata Kankuro

"Memangnya penting ya? Kau ini hanya iri karena Gaara sebentar lagi punya anak kan?" ejek Temari

"Si…siapa yang iri?!"

"Sudah, sudah. Jadi apa keperluan kalian kemari?" pusing mendengarkan kedua Kakaknya berkelahi, Gaara memutuskan pembicaraan keduanya

"Kenapa bertanya? Tentu saja untuk memberikan ucapan selamat sekaligus melihat calon ponakan." Jawab Temari, "Tapi kami ingin menginap beberapa hari disini."

"Menginap?"

"Iya, tapi sebenarnya Kankuro yang memaksa karena dia tidak rela kau menjadi seorang ibu."

"Ap…apa? Tidak aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu?"

"Ah, sudahlah Nee-san tahu segalanya."

"Ukh… kalau iya kenapa? Memangnya salah?"

"Hahahaha…"

Mendengar keributan yang dibuat oleh kedua kakaknya itu, hanya membuat Gaara menghela nafas tampaknya akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya.

Malam harinya saat Naruto pulang.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Naruto." Jawab Temari

"Temari-nee?"

"Hai…"

"Ken..kenapa disini?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja menjenguk adikku dan juga calon ponakanku. Tidak boleh?" tanya Temari dengan nada sakartis

"Bo..Boleh saja." Jawab Naruto setengah merinding

"Bagus."

Setelah itu, Gaara dibantu oleh Temari menyiapkan makan malam. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kankuro menyiapkan meja makan.

"Hm… kau jadi pandai memasak, Gaara." Puji Temari ketika melihat Gaara memasak sukiyaki

"Itu karena aku tidak mau dia yang memasak. Bisa-bisa tiap hari makan makanan tidak sehat terus."

"Ah, iya juga ya. Hahahaha…"

"Lalu, apa dia menjadi suami yang baik?"

"Hah?" pertanyaan Temari membuat Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya

"Yah, kau tahu kan dia itu ceroboh, kekanakan dan keras kepala. Bukannya Nee-san mau menjelek-jelekkannya tapi Nee-san hanya tidak mau kau menderita."

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Gaara sambil melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya

"Maksudmu?"

"Awalnya, aku takut. Sungguh. Walau dari awal pernikahan aku sudah sering membicarakannya dengan Naruto tapi aku tetap saja takut. Apakah aku bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik? Namun, Naruto selalu memberikan support baik secara lahir maupun batin. Melihat kesungguhannya dalam merawat calon anaknya, keragu-raguanku sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Lalu muncul pemikiran lain. Kenapa tidak aku coba saja? Asal ada Naruto, semua pasti baik-baik saja."

Mendengar penuturan panajng dari sang adik yang notabennya jarang berbicara membuat Temari sedikit mengakui Naruto.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu pemikiranmu. Tapi ingat, Gaara. Kalau kau ada masalah jangan ragu-ragu menghubungi Nee -san."

"Iya, terima kasih. Naruto pasti senang mendengar kalau Nee-san sudah menyetujuinya."

"Nee-san masih tidak setuju kau bersamanya, Gaara." Ucap Temari dengan wajah kesal

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum namun dalam hatinya dia merasa ringan. Seolah beban yang dipikulnya sedikit berkurang. Acara makanpun berlangsung dengan Naruto yang menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua kakak iparnya.

Dikamar

"Haaahhh…" Naruto menghela nafas panjang

"Kau lelah, Naruto?"

"Yah, sepertinya."

Gaara mendekati suaminya itu setelah ia selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur, "Sebaiknya kau banyak beristirahat." Sambil mengelus rambut Naruto

Melihat Gaara dan memeluknya, "Ahh… Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Gaa-chan. Usia kandunganmu masih muda dan rentan. Jadi kaulah yang harus banyak beristirahat. Hei, apa kau sehat di dalam sana? Tou-san sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Naruto sembari mengelus perut Gaara

Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh suaminya membuat muka Gaara memerah

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Naruto. Lagipula usia kandunganku baru dua bulan, mana mungkin dia bisa mendengarkanmu?"

"Biar saja. Ayo tidur." Menarik Gaara tidur

"Haah… Baiklah. Oyasumi."

"Oyasuminasai, Gaara, Aka-chan." Sambil mengelus perut Gaara

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, satu persatu teman kantor dan sahabat Naruto datang menjenguk. Neji dan Sasukepun datang untuk mengucapkan selamat. Ada yang terkejut, heran, penasaran, antusias, tak percaya dan lainnya. Namun dari kesemuanya Naruto bersyukur karena sepertinya tak ada yang menganggap aneh. Mereka justru terlihat senang dan memberi dukungan pada Gaara juga Naruto. Mungkin bagi mereka ini merupakan suatu keajaiban. Banyak juga dari mereka yang tak sabar untuk melihat Uzumaki junior berkeliaran.

"Wah Naruto, Gaara hamil ya? Selamat!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang padaku kalau Gaara hamil? Dasar kau ini!"

"Selamat ya, Naruto. Kau akan jadi ayah!"

Hari itu, seakan menjadi panjang dan melelahkan. Terlebih Naruto harus tetap menjaga Gaara agar tidak terlalu banyak melakukan hal berat. Padahal bagi Gaara, ia masih sanggup jika hanya sekedar membuatkan para tamu mereka makanan dan minuman.

"Jadi, Gaara-san benar-benar hamil ya?" tanya Sai, teman sekantor Naruto, dengan nada yang kurang mengenakkan

"Sudah jelas kan?"

"Selamat kalau begitu." Ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kaki pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara

"Gaara. Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kau duduk saja, biar aku yang memberikan mereka minum." Ujar Naruto sembari mengambil nampan berisi minuman dari tangan Gaara

"Tapi aku…"

"Gaara, kau ingat pesan Tsunade-baachan kan? Jadi, sekarang kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat dan jangan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat."

"Tapi aku masih kuat kalau hanya mengantarkan minum saja."

"Sudah biar aku saja."

"Dasar, overprotektif."

"Demi kebaikanmu juga."

Gaara hanya bisa memandang suaminya itu dengan tatapan kesal

"Ehem… Ano sepertinya kami mengganggu? Apa sebaiknya kami pulang saja?" tanya Neji

"Eh? Se…sejak kapan kalian disana?" tanya Naruto dengan semburat merah di wajahnya

"Tak kusangka kau bisa jadi suami yang baik, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke

"Kau mengajakku berkelahi, heh? Aku memang baik kok dari dulu."

"Yare…yare…"

Semua tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidak berubah itu, sementara Gaara hanya menghela nafas panjang dengan sifat kekanakan suaminya. Di pojok ruangan tanpa ada yang menyari sepasang mata telah melihat kegembiraan mereka dengan penuh iri dan dengki.

"Kita lihat saja sampai kapan kalian bisa tertawa."

* * *

Dalam beberapa bulan pertama, Naruto menjadi overprotektif. Hal ini dilakukan Naruto untuk menjada agar kandungan Gaara baik-baik saja, namun menurut Gaara hal ini terlalu berlebihan. Meskipun sekarang dia sedang hamil tapi dia tetap seorang lelaki yang tangguh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Gaara?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat sang Istri membersihkan ruang tamu

"Apa lagi jelas sedang membersihkan rumah." Jawab Gaara semabri melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kita menyewa pembantu saja."

"Tidak usah, Naruto. Aku masih sanggup melakukannya."

"Tapi…"

"Naruto, aku tidak ingin hanya diam duduk di rumah sementara kau sibuk bekerja ditambah mencemaskanku. Aku ingin setidaknya membantu membersihkan rumah atau memasak."

"…" terdiam sebentar

Sebenarnya Naruto masih enggan mengijinkan Gaara melakukan banyak kegiatan. Namun ia sadar bahwa Gaara pasti bosan dirumah sendirian. Oleh karena itu, ia akan memilih melakukan kegiatan untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Naruto mengiyakan permintaan Gaara.

"Haah… Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian disaat aku baru saja akan menikmati masa-masa bersama kalian." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk dan mengelus perut Gaara

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang biar aku yang bersih-bersih. Dan kau, Gaara, siapkan makanan karena sepertinya kegiatan ini akan membuatku lapar."

"Hai'. Hai'."

Setelah itu, Naruto membersihkan rumah sementara Gaara memasak di dapur. Gaara tampak puas dengan hasil perdebatan mereka tadi. Diapun memasak sambil bersenandung kecil membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli karena pada kenyataannya Gaara itu buta nada.

Setiap minggu, Naruto selalu rutin mengantar Gaara check up. Hingga pada bulan ketiga Tsunade menemukan keanehan pada janin mereka dari hasil pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Sakura

"Aku juga bingung?"

"Apa mungkin?"

"Ya, ini bisa saja terjadi. Buktinya dia juga berada di rahim pria."

"Tapi, ini terlalu riskan."

"Kau benar, kita harus segera memberitahukan mereka. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja setelah mendengar hal ini. Sakura cepat kau telpon mereka untuk menemuiku besok pagi."

"Hai'."

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Gaara masuk ke ruangan Tsunade. Mereka tampak gugup karena belum waktunya check up tapi Tsunade memanggilnya ke rumah sakit. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Gaara dan anak mereka.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan bayi kami?"

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Apa kalian siap?"

"Iya" Naruto dan Gaara bergandegan tangan

"Dari beberapa hasil pemeriksaan selama 3 bulan ini, aku menemukan keanehan pada bayi kalian."

"…!"Naruto dan Gaara tersentak kaget

* * *

TBC

Yosh… Chibi tidak akan banyak berharap yang bagus-bagus karena chibi sadar karya chibi jauh dari kata sempurna…

Teeheee…

So minna-san review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi hadir lagi ehehehehe :p

Gomenne Chibi sedang dalam masa-masa ujian jadi untuk chapter selanjutnya akan memakan waktu yang agak lama.

Demo sa, Chibi bersyukur banyak yang menyukai fanfic bikinan chibi

Rasanya seneng banget

#jingkrak2

Saa… Let's begin…

* * *

Rated : T

Pair : NaruGaa slight NeJiSasu

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, MXM, Rape, TYPO

Disclaimer : milik Masashi Kishimotoseorang

Fic ini punya Chibi

Kesamaan jalan cerita atau tempat bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Chapter 2

Preview last chapter

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan bayi kami?"

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Apa kalian siap?"

"Iya" Naruto dan Gaara bergandegan tangan

"Dari beberapa hasil pemeriksaan selama 3 bulan ini, aku menemukan keanehan pada bayi kalian."

"…!"Naruto dan Gaara tersentak kaget

"Maksud Baa-chan? Apa yang terjadi pada anakku?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh kekhawatiran sementara Gaara hanya terdiam dan berusaha untuk tenang

"Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan ini. Dari awal, kehamilan yang dialami Gaara benar-benar hal yang jarang bahkan mustahil terjadi. Tapi pada akhirnya Gaara terbukti hamil. Lalu ini." menyodorkan hasil _X-ray_

"Ini…" Naruto dan Gaara terkejut

"Awalnya aku pikir mungkin ini bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh karena ini baru pertama kali terjadi pada pria. Namun, setelah 3 bulan menjalani pemeriksaan aku menduga kalau ini adalah tumor."

"Apa?!" teriak Gaara

"Tsunade-baachan, apakah ini sangat berbahaya? Apa bayiku akan selamat?"

"Aku juga belum mengetahui pastinya seperti apa, tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan bayimu."

"Apa ini gara-gara aku?" Naruto dan Tsunade yang mendengar perkataan Gaara sontak menoleh ke arahnya

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?"

"Kalau saja badanku lebih sehat mungkin dia tidak akan dalam bahaya seperti ini…" ucap Gaara sendu sambil mengelus perutnya

"Ini bukan salahmu." Memeluk Gaara, "Ini semua karena takdir. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas kejadian ini. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana awal dan akhir dari cerita manusia. Namun, kita sebagai manusia bisa mengubah jalan cerita itu. Dengan usaha dan doa tentunya."

"…" hening selama beberapa menit memenihu ruangan itu hingga akhirnya Tsunade angkat bicara, "Ternyata kau sudah menjadi dewasa, Naruto."

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku terus-terusan menjadi anak-anak."

"Sepertinya kata-katamu itu sudah membuatku sadar Naruto. Baiklah, aku juga akan berusaha semampuku untuk menolong kalian. Aku akan menuliskan resep untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi ingat, ini hanya pencegahan dan pertolongan pertama. Jika kalian menemukan keganjalan segera kemari."

"Hai', arigato gozaimashita."

Setelah Gaara dan Naruto pergi, Sakura dan Suzune masuk ke ruangan Tsunade

"Kau baik sekali, Tsunade-san?" tanya Suzune

"Heh, dari dulu aku memang sudah baik. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka yang sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri."

Kedua orang yang mendengarkan curhatan Tsunade saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua setuju dengan pemikiran Tsunade dan memutuskan untuk ikut membantu anak-anak Tsunade itu.

Sementara itu, Gaara dan Naruto tengah duduk di sebuah taman dekat Rumah Sakit. Naruto memutuskan untuk mampir kesana setelah melihat keadaan Gaara yang menjadi murung. Tsunade bilang agar Gaara tidak boleh terlalu Stres atau terlalu banyak pikiran. Di taman itu, banyak pasien anak-anak yang tampak riang gembira bermain.

"Naru."

"Iya?" menoleh ke Gaara sambil tersenyum

"Apa nanti anak kita bisa bermain dengan bahagia seperti mereka?" sambil memegangi perutnya

Tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja. Dia pasti bisa karena dia adalah anak yang kuat. Aku yakin dia pasti juga akan berjuang untuk bertemu dengan kita." Menggenggam tangan Gaara

"…"

TES TES

"..! Gaara, ada apa? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" Naruto yang panik setelah melihat Gaara menangis hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Gaara

Memeluk Gaara, "Nee, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?"

"Aku takut." Jawabnya lirih

"Hm? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut gara-gara kelemahan fisikku ini, anak kita menjadi ikut sakit. Sekarang saja dia berjuang untuk melawan tumor itu. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak…"

"Sssstt… Tenanglah. Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Kau tahu kan kalau dia anakku?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab deadglare Gaara yang berarti "Tentu saja!"

"Ahahahaha… maksudku, kau sendiri mengerti bagaimana aku. Aku ini pantang menyerah, yah untuk beberapa hal. Dan berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan dingin seperti itu, Gaara. Aku berusaha menghiburmu."

"Hihihi… Kau tau? Andai kau bercermin sekarang, kau pasti tertawa melihat ekspresimu tadi."

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum."

"Ah…" sadar dengan perbuatannya membuat Gaara bulshing dan Naruto memasang senyum lima jarinya

"Sepertinya hari sudah semakin sore. Lebih baik kita pulang sebelum kau masuk angin." Ajak Naruto ketika dilihat matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya

"Naru…"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin takoyaki isi daging sapi."

"Hah?!" Naruto cengok mendengar permintaan Gaara, "Kau ngidam?" dengan wajah yang tersipu malu Gaara mengangguk

Dengan menghela nafas dalam-dalam Naruto akhirnya meng-iya-kan permintaan Gaara. Merekapun pulang sambil membicarakan dimana kira-kira ada penjual Takoyaki dengan isian daging sapi? (author : O.o gak sekalian aja isi daging rubah :D :P #ditendangGaara).

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata yang sejak dari tadi mengawasi, sedang melancarkan aksi pertamanya.

"Halo. Kau sudah siap? Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi. 10 menit lagi kita bergerak." Menutup telpon, "Aku akan membalasmu Naruto. Kau akan merasakan akibat dari mengacuhkanku. Kau akan menderita. Hahaha…" ujarnya terkekeh

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, (setelah sempat bertengkar dengan penjual takoyaki yang untungnya mau membuatkan Gaara takoyaki special isi daging sapi), Gaara dan Naruto sempat berdebat.

"Pokonya harus bisa Na-ru-to."

"Nggak! Sekali nggak ya nggak!"

"Naruto…" memasang puppy no jutsu (reader silahkan bayangkan sendiri)

"Ugh…"

"Ayolah, Naruto…"

Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan Gaara segera memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak bisa, Gaara! Memangnya siapa yang mau minum susu sapi?"

"Kan biasanya juga kau sering minum itu, Naruto?"

"Tapi tidak langsung dari sumbernya kan?"

"Naruto, aku kan hanya ingin melihatmu minum susu segar langsung dari si Sapi. Malah kalau bisa kau memakai kostum sapi jadi lebih mirip sapi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis

Pernyataan Gaara yang terakhir itu, hampir membuat naruto jatuh terjerembab. Bayangkan saja, masa' ia harus minum susu langsung dari Sapi? Sekali lagi S.A.P.I pemirsa? Hello? Orang yang masih waraspun nggak akan ada yang mau, apalagi harus memakai kostum sapi? Ugh… Istrinya yang lagi mengidam menakutkan. Sungguh.

"Jadi kau tidak mau,Naruto?"

"Jelas saja! Siapa yang ma…" tersentak melihat Gaara mulai menangis

"Hiks… Padahal ini bukan mauku? Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Hiks…hiks… Tapi ini semua gara-gara kau menghamiliku Naruto…" ujarnya tersendu-sendu

Bingung melihat Gaara yang menangis, "Ah…Eh… Haah, baiklah. Besok kita akan mencari Sapi (yang sudah steril) dan kostumnya."

"Honto?"

"Honto." Dengan wajah yang memucat membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya esok

Tersenyum, "Arigatou, Naruto."

Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto dan Gaara terkejut oleh kedatangan seorang wanita.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa Anda di depan rumah kami?" tanya Naruto pada wanita itu

"Ah, gomenasai. Apa benar Anda Tuan Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Iya, saya sendiri. Anda siapa? Lalu ada keperluan apa dengan saya?"

"Lebih baik, kita bicara didalam saja, Naruto."

"Ah, iya. Ayo silahkan masuk."

"Ojyama Shimasu."

Setelah mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk, Naruto membawanya ke ruang tamu sementara Gaara menyiapkan minuman.

"Jadi ada perlu apa Nona um…?" tanya Naruto

"Ah, maaf. Saya Karin dari Anbishon Corp. Saya ini ingin menjalin kerja sama dengn Uzumaki Corp."

"Silahkan." Ucap Gaara setelah meletakkan secangkir teh dan ikut duduk di samping Naruto

"Dalam hal apa Anbishon ingin menjalin kerja sama dengan Uzumaki?"

"Anda tahu kan? Bahwa sekarang ini sedang musim olahraga? Perusahaan kami ingin membuat sebuah produk penambah energy khusus untuk olahragawan/wati yang akan melakukan perlombaan. Perusahaan Anda sudah sangat terkenal dalam menangani hal di bidang olahraga, maka dari itu kami ingin melakukan kerja sama dengan Anda. Tentu saja, kerja sama ini tidak akan merugikan Uzumaki Corp."

"Um… Saya mengerti tapi sepertinya saya harus membicarakannya dengan orang-orang kantor."

"Baiklah, saya juga tidak memaksa. Ini proposal dan kartu nama saya. Saya akan sangat menanti kerja samanya Tuan Uzumaki."

"Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon diri dulu. Terima kasih minumannya, Ny. Uzumaki." Berjalan keluar rumah

"Naru, apa kau akan menerima tawaran itu?"

"Entahlah, dilihat dari proposal ini sepertinya sangat menjanjikan tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri. Aku harus merapatkannya dengan teman-teman yang lain."

"Umh, memang dari segi persiapannya, tawaran ini menarik tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Gaara?"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan wanita itu."

"Aneh?"

"Iya, seakan ada yang dia sembunyikan. Mungkin lebih baik kau tolak saja tawarannya, Naruto. Firasatku benar-benar tidak enak." Menatap Naruto dengan wajah gelisah

"Jangan dipikirkan." Memeluk Gaara, "Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ingat apa kata Tsunade-baachan."

"Tapi, Naru…"

"Ssstt. Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu ne, Gaara?" tanya Naruto tersenyum licik

"Huuh! Aku tidak cemburu." Membuang muka ke arah lain

"Kalau kau tidak cemburu kenapa kau marah?"

"Siapa yang ma… umh… Umh…nnnhhh…aahhhnnn…" sebelum Gaara sempat protes, Naruto sudah mengunci bibirnya

"Hehehe… Kau terlihat seribu kali lebih cantik jika berwajah seperti itu, Gaara."

"Haah…haah… Ba…ka…"

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan ini dikamar saja."

Tanpa menjawab Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil menutupi wajahnya yang hampir serupa dengan warna rambutnya. Malam itu, kembali diwarnai dengan desahan manja dari Gaara yang tengah diserang oleh Naruto.

(Gomen untuk adegan lemonnya, chibi jelasin lain kali. :)

* * *

Sesuai dengan yang telah direncanakan, Gaara dan Naruto pergi mencari seekor sapi yang akan menyusui Naruto (?). Setelah puas memotret Naruto yang sedang menyusu sambil menggunakan kostum sapi, Gaara memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah."

"Tunggulah disini. Akan ku ambilkan minum."

"Terima kasih, Naru."

Melihat sosok Naruto yang sekarang membuat Gaara hampir tidak percaya. Naruto yang dikenalnya dulu berbeda dengan Naruto yang menjadi suaminya sekarang. Tapi bukan berarti Gaara tidak menyukainya, hanya saja Gaara merasa aga asing dengan Naruto yang sekarang. Apalagi setelah kedatangan wanita bernama Karin itu, sepertinya insting sebagai seorang istri (wah Gaara udah nerima jadi istri ne #senyum2 #dibogemGaara), mengatakan bahwa wanita itu akan membawa masalah bagi Naruto. Berulang kali Gaara mencoba memperingatkan Naruto tapi jawaban Naruto tidak bisa memuaskan kegelisahan hati Gaara. Bahkan setelah diketahui bahwa Naruto menolak tawaran yang diberikan oleh wanita itu. Perasaan gelisah dihati Gaara kian kuat. Hal ini mempengaruhi kondisi mental Gaara.

Kekhawatiran Gaara terbukti. Beberapa minggu ini Naruto tampak sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Bahkan hanya sekedar mencium kening Gaara sebelum berangkat, rutinitas pagi, tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi. Naruto berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Naru. Kenapa kau pulang begitu larut?"

"Gomen Gaara, biarkan aku istirah…" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto sudah tertidur dengan masih menggunakan pakaian kantor lengkap

"Haah…" menghela nafas, "Setidaknya, sapalah anakmu sebelum kau tidur. Baka Naru." Setelah melepas semua atribut kantor dan menggantinya dengan piyama, Gaarapun ikut tidur disamping Naruto

* * *

Melihat keadaan itu, Neji menjadi jengah dan akhirnya menegur Naruto namun yang ditegur malah bermuka masam.

Jam makan siang, di sebuah kafe.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naru? Kau membiarkan Gaara sendirian beberapa minggu ini. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya dan anak yang tengah dikandungnya? Jangan terlalu larut dalam pekerjaan."

"Tsch… Aku tahu itu." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah masam

"Kalau tahu kenapa kau masih melakukannya? Aku merelakan Gaara bukan untuk kau sakiti seperti ini."

"Urusai."

"Hey!?"

"Wagatta yo, demo…"

"Hm…? Tapi apa?"

"Haah…" menghela nafas panjang, "Aku sedang dilanda kesulitan. Untuk itu aku memanggilmu kemari. Bukan untuk menceramahiku dan menambah beban pikiranku." Jelas Naruto

"Lalu ada masalah apa kau hingga mengabaikan kepentingan Gaara?"

"Bukan mengabaikan, hanya saja kurang waktuku untuknya."

"Jadi?"

"Kau tahu Anbishon Corp?"

"Ah, perusahaan minuman yang baru-baru ini sedang naik daun? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu salah seorang pegawainya datang ke rumahku untuk menawari sebuah kerja sama."

"Hum… Lalu?"

"Kerja sama itu memang terlihat sangat menggiurkan tapi seakan penuh jebakan. Dengan beberapa alasan yang sudah aku diskusikan bersama, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menolak. Namun, apa kau tahu jawaban darinya?" raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi takut dan gelisah

"Apa?"

_Flashback_

"_Dengan sangat tulus kami memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran Anda, Karin-san."_

"_Mengapa demikian? Apa karena ada yang kurang memuaskan dari proposal kami? Atau Anda kurang menerima keuntungan?"_

"_Tidak, bukan karena itu. Hanya saja kami merasa belum siap untuk melakukan kerja sama dibidang pembuatan minuman. Mohon Karin-san mengerti."_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan salahkan saya jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diiinginkan pada perusahaan Anda."_

"_Maksud Karin-san? Anda mengancam?"_

"_Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin saya mengancam calon parter kerja. Saya hanya memperingatkan saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu."_

_End of Flashback_

"Ah, lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Setelah itu kau tahu sendiri kan? Saham di kantorku tiba-tiba jatuh hingga hampir 70%. Jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini maka akan benar-benar bangkrut. Oleh karena itu Neji, aku mohon bantuanmu."

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu secara gratis?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan asalkan kau membantuku."

"Apapun?"

"Apapun."

"Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Rencananya hari ini aku akan pulang. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak pulang. Aku khawatir pada Gaara."

"TIga hari?! Kau meninggalkan Gaara sendirian selama tiga hari?! Apa kau gila, Naruto!" mencengkram kerah Naruto

"Sabar, Neji. Aku tidak mengatakan dia sendiri kan? Ada Sasuke yang aku minta tolong menginap disana."

"Cih, kau cepat pulang! Aku tidak ingin kau merusak moodku lebih dari jangan lupa kau bayar semua tagihan ini."

"Eh? So mean…"

DRRRTT… DDRRRTTT…

"Baka, hpmu."

"Ah, iya."

"Dasar."

"Ehehehe, gomen. Chotto matte ne." mengangkat telepon, "Moshi moshi."

"Baaakaa!" teriak orang di seberang sana membuat Naruto harus menjauhkan hp itu dari telinganya

"Nani o Sasuke?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku menelponmu?!"

"Gomen, aku sibuk tadi jadi aku silent hpnya."

"Haah, lupakan. Sekarang kau cepat ke Rumah sakit."

BRAK! Naruto dengan terburu-buru pergi setelah mutup telepon dari Sasuke

"Eh? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Gaara?" tanya Neji

"Gaara di rumah sakit."

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Naruto dan Neji bergegas menuju ruang ICU.

"Sasuke."

"Osoi."

"Mana Gaara? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu!? Bukankah kau bersamanya? Aku minta kau menginap disana untuk menjaganya!" ucap Naruto gusar

"Kenapa kau jadi membentakku?! Salah sendiri kenapa kau begitu larut dengan pekerjaan hingga tidak memperhatikan Gaara! Bahkan selama dua malam terakhir di setiap malamnya dia selalu menangis sambil memanggil namamu, Baka!" jawab Sasuke

"Hey, hentikan kalian berdua. Ini di rumah sakit. Jangan berbuat gaduh. Lalu kau, Sasuke, jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Lerai Neji

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Awalnya aku dimintai tolong Gaar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makan siang. Namun, sepulang dari belanja, aku menemukannya tergeletak di dapur. Akupun takut, panik, aku…"

"Sudah, kau tidak salah. Sekarang, sebaiknya kita menunggu hasil pemeriksaan."

Detik demi detik berlalu terasa begitu berat dan mencekap bagi Naruto, hingga…

"Tsunade-baachan! Bagaimana keadaan Gaara? Anakku?" tanya Naruto begitu Tsunade keluar dari ruang ICU

"Tenanglah. Keduanya tidak apa-apa, berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke, jika dia terlambat sedikit saja kau tidak akan bertemu Gaara dan anakmu lagi."

"…!"

"Untuk sekarang dia akan dirawat disini selama beberapa waktu." Setelah berkata demikian, Tsunadepun pergi dari hadapan Naruto untuk memeriksa pasien lain

Sementara Naruto hanya tertunduk diam sambil mengucap kata maaf berulang kali pada Sasuke.

"Gomenne. Gomen. Honto ni gomenasai."

Kejadian ini menjadi beban pikiran Naruto. Naruto jarang pergi ke kantor. Rumahnya juga tidak terurus. Keadaannya kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu pernah patah hati pada Gaara. Neji dan sasuke berusaha mencari cara untuk memperbaiki semangat sahabatnya itu namun tidak berhasil. Hingga akhirnya Neji dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukan yang mereka bisa. Sasuke mendapatkan bagian merawat dan membersihkan rumah Naruto sedangkan neji membantu mengurusi bagian perkantoran.

Disaat Naruto sedang tidak bersemangat untuk sekedar menikmati makan siangnya datang sai yang menawarkan diri untuk menemani Naruto. Tentu saja tidak begitu ditanggapi oleh naruto. Seberapapun kerasnya usaha yang dilakukan Sai untuk membuat Naruto tersenyum hanya membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia.

"Kau terlihat muram beberapa hari ini, Naruto? Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Sai

"Aku sedang banyak masalah."

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa masalahmu? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

"Terima kasih, Sai. Aku hargai tawaranmu tapi ini masalah rumah tanggaku jadi aku ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu."

Melihat jam, "Ah, maaf Sai. Aku pergi dulu."

"Oke, hati-hati Naruto." Lalu Setengah berbisik berkata, "Semoga kau selamat."

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sai?"

"Tidak."

"Um… Sampai besok."

"Ya, sampai besok." Tersenyum penuh makna

Berita tentang Gaara masuk ke Rumah sakit sampai juga ke telinga kedua kakaknya. Merekapun bergegas menuju tempat Gaara di rawat. Setelah dua hari menemani Gaara, kondisinya kian memburuk, tentu saja kedua kakak Gaara ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Naruto. Namun, ketika melihat keadaan Naruto yang tidak lebih buruk dari Gaara, membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jika…jika sampai kau mengakibatkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Gaara. Jangan berharap kau akan bertemu dengan matahari esok, Naruto."

"Gomen Kankuro-nii, Temari-nee. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara dan anakku, kalian boleh membunuhku. Aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa." Ujar Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang menunjukan penyesalan

"Cukup!" teriak Temari, "Tidak hanya sekali, tapi dua kali Naruto. Sudah dua kali kau mengakibatnya Gaara hampir dijemput malaikat maut. Dua kali kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dua kali kau lukai hati adik kecilku. Dua kali…hiks…hiks…" tak kuasa lagi Temari menahan air matanya

"…" Naruto hanya tertunduk dan diam seribu bahasa. Dia tahu, dia mengerti. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Bahkan jika dia ingin sekalipun.

"Sudah, Nee-san. Jangan menangis disini." Ucap Kankuro berusaha menenangkan

Seminggu…

Dua minggu…

Hingga akhirnya lebih dari sebulan Gaara tidak sadarkan diri. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan Tsunade, hal ini dikarenakan pengaruh stres berkepanjangan, kurang tidur, pola makan dan kondisi fisik gaara. Berbagai upaya telah dilakukan namun hasil yang diperoleh tidak begitu memuaskan. Hingga Tsunade memberikan sebuah pilihan sulit.

"Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Hanya tinggal satu cara lagi yang harus kita lakukan." Ucap Tsunade di tengah diskusinya bersama Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Neji san Sasuke.

"Apa itu, Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Temari

"Untuk menyelamatkan Gaara hanya ada dua pilihan, menggugurkan bayinya atau merelakan Gaara."

"…!" seluruh anggota diskusi syok mendengar usulan Tsunade, terutama Naruto

"Jangan bercanda, Baachan!" teriak Naruto emosi

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, hah!" jawab Tsunade tak kalah lantang dari teriakan Naruto, "Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa. Itu semua tergantung pada keputusanmu, Naruto."

Walau bagaimanapun kedua pilihan itu seakan menjadi jurang maut bagi Naruto. Dia tidak bisa dan tidak akan mungkin bisa memilih diantara anak atau istrinya itu. Bukan hanya Naruto, bahkan Temari, Kankuro Neji dan Sasuke juga tidak bisa membantu.

"Ijinkan aku berpikir sebentar, Baachan." Ucap Naruto

"Iya pikirkanlah baik-baik. Waktu maksimal yang bisa aku janjikan hanya tiga hari."

"Baik."

Disaat semua menjadi genting, tiba-tiba datang Karin muncul.

"Halo Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kau mau apa kemari? Sepertinya aku pernah menolak tawaran kerja denganmu." Sindir Naruto

"Jangan dingin begitu, aku datang kesini hanya ingin membantu."

"Membantu? Siapa kau?" bentak Temari

"Ah, maafkan ketidaksopananku. Aku Karin, sekretaris Anbishon Corp. Aku mendengar bahwa Ny. Uzumaki sedang mengalami musibah maka dari itu, aku datang dengan niatan membantu."

"Apa yang bisa kau bantu?" tanya Kankuro

"Aku tahu bahwa ada kelainan pada kandungan Ny. Uzumaki. Kau pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa perusahaanku berkecimpung di bidang minuman? Namun bukan itu yang menyebabkan perusahaan kami naik daun, tapi karena ini." Menunjukkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan bening

"Apa itu?"

"Oh, akhirnya kau tertarik Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ijinkan saya menjelaskannya. Seperti yang kalian lihat, ini adalah cairan bening. Cairan ini adalah hasil penelitian kami selama 10 tahun. Ini adalah serum obat yang digunakan sebagai antitumor."

"Maksudmu Gaara bisa diselamatkan dengan cairan itu."

"Betul."

"Kalau begitu, berikan padaku. Kita harus cepat-cepat memberitahukannya kepada Tsunade-baachan."

"Ada syaratnya."

"Hah!?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku akan memberikan ini secara gratis kan?"

"CK! Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus bekerja sama dengan kami lalu ceraikan Istrimu, Uzumaki Naruto."

"JANGAN BERCANDA! JIKA KAU KEMARI HANYA MENAMBAHKAN PILIHAN MAUT, LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI!" ucapnya gusar

"Apa kau tidak sayang dengan nyawa istrimu?"

"Apa yang kau tahu, Brengsek! Apa kau pernah kehidupan dalam kesendirian?! Apa kau pernah merasakan orang yang paling kau sayang berada diujung maut! Lebih baik aku ikut mati bersama mereka daripada aku harus menduakan Gaara!" ungkapan Naruto nampaknya menjadi jarum di hati Karin

Semua yang ada disitu terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Naruto lebih memilih mati daripada mengkhianati istrinya, cintanya.

"Ini." Menyerahkan botol itu

"Kenapa? Aku tidak menerima tawaranmu!"

"Aku tahu. Dari awal memang kau tidak akan pernah mau menerima tawaranku kan? Tapi perkataanmu tadi membuatku teringat pada kenanganku dulu. Penilaianku padamu berubah, Uzumaki-san. Selamatkanlah Ny. Uzumaki. Jangan biarkan dia pergi meninggalkanmu dalam kesendirian."

"Arigatou." Berlari menuju tempat Tsunade

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Sasuke

Menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Tidak ada, hanya ingin membantu."

"Hn."

"Kau boleh tidak mempercayaiku, tapi percayai kata-kataku sebagai seorang wanita, istri lebih tepatnya."

"Jangan bertindak macam-macam disini." Ujar Neji

"Khukukuku… Tidak akan." Sembari berlalu pergi

"Kita harus tetap waspada."

"Kau benar, Neji. Bukan hanya dia, tapi sosok dibelakang yang mengendalikannya lebih dari bahaya untuk kita biarkan."

* * *

Tepat 1,5 bulan sudah Gaara dirawat dan belum juga sadarkan diri. Namun berkat pantuan dan perawatan intens dari Tsunade juga serum yang diberikan oleh Karin, kandungan Gaara masih dalam kondisi sehat dan tidak membahayakan. Berulang kali Tsunade menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang dan lebih memperhatikan kesehatannya juga pekerjaannya, namun berulang kali itu juga Naruto menolaknya. Hingga Tsunade menjelaskan bahwa dengan berada disiniun tidak akan membuat Gaara siuman. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Naruto sekarang hanya terus melangkah maju demi masa depan Gaara dan anaknya kelak. Dengan langkah gontai, sepulang dari kantor Naruto langsung bergegas menuju bangsal tempat Gaara tertidur. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto melihat Gaara duduk sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Mendengar seseorang datang, Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum melihat orang tersebut adalah Naruto, suaminya.

"Okaeri, Naruto."

"Gaa…Gaara?" panggil Naruto dengan nada suara yang bergetar

Tersenyum, "Gomen, sudah membuatmu khawatir." Mengulurkan tanganya meraih wajah Naruto dan mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipinya.

"Yokatta…Yokatta ne, Gaara." Memeluk Gaara dengan erat

"Kau terlihat berantakan, Naru." Mengusap punggung Naruto

"Itu semua salahmu, Gaara. Salahmu karena sudah berani meninggalkanku."

"Iyaa maafkan aku, Naru."

"Ah, Naruto. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Baru saja aku akan menghubungimu."

"Tsunade-baachan."

"Duduklah dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian." Merekapun duduk berhadapan di dekat ranjang Gaara.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara dan bayinya?" tanya Naruto

"Kau memang menjadi orang yang _to the point_ ya?" yang ditanya hanya diam dan memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan yang tajam

"Baiklah pertama-tama akan kujelaskan dari kondisi Gaara. Penyebab tumbangnya Gaara adalah kondisi mental dan fisik yang terlalu lemah. Dari segi mental, mungkin aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab tapi kalau dari segi fisik, itu semua salahmu Naruto"

"Ugh… hai' gomenasai."

"Lalu ini untuk bayi kalian…"

"…" Gaara dan Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama

"Aku rasa ini semua kesalahanku yang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan."

"Maksud anda, Sensei?" Gaara angkat bicara

"Tentang tumor yang kukatakan waktu itu, setelah melakukan beberapa kali tes dan pemeriksaan hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa itu bukanlah tumor."

"Benarkah?" Naruto sontak berdiri menatap Tsnade

"Yokatta…" ucap Gaara sambil membali pelan perutnya yang mulai membesar itu

"Iya menurut penelitian, serum yang kau berikan waktu itu akan bereaksi dengan sel Tumor bukan? Tapi hasilnya nihil, ini membuktikan kalau yang ada di dekat janinmu bukan tumor. Namun kita belum bisa santai, aku masih belum tahu itu apa? Berbahaya atau tidak? Yang pasti untuk sekarang kita bisa bernafas lega. Selanjutnya, aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan yang lebih intensif. Untuk itu, Gaara, aku mohon bersabarlah sebentar lagi."

"Hai'."

"Arigato gozaimashita, Tsunade-baachan." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum bahagia yang membuat Tsunade ikut tersenyum

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

PLLAAAAK!

"Kenapa kau bisa gagal!"

"Maaf, hanya saja saya merasa Uzumaki Naruto pantas mendapatkan kebahagian bersama Gaara."

PLAAAK!

"URUSAI! Pergi! Aku tidak membutuhkan orang gagal sepertimu." Mengambil handphone, "Halo kau dimana? Cepat kemari aku butuh bantuanmu."

Karin berjalan keluar dari sebuah rumah mewah sambil memandang beranda tempat orang yang sudah dua kali menamparnya tadi.

"Mungkin kau belum merasakan bagaimana kehinlangan pegangan dan tujuan hidup, Tuan. Semoga kau menyadari perbuatanmu sebelum kau menyesalinya." Karinpun masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi.

TBC

* * *

Arigato untuk teman-teman yang sudah bantuin dan dukung Chibi

Kazu-san : syukurlah kalo menurut Kazu-san ceritanya bagus. Chibi usahain akan cepet buat lanjutannya.

Ahn : gomenasai itu benar-benar tidak sengaja m(_ _)m

Untuk selanjutnya Chibi minta reviewnya lagi…

#bow


End file.
